La Venganza
by Liza de Cullen
Summary: SUMMARY: Él solo buscaba venganza, ella solo sería el objeto de la venganza. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si en el trascurso de la venganza, él se enamoraba de ella, y ella, que juraba odiarlo, también? Recuerden que del odio al amor solo hay una línea muy delgada, la cual estaban a punto de cruzar.
1. Prologo

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la Señora Stephenie Meyer; La historia es completamente mia de mi loca cabezita ah y por supuesto como tambien lo es Edward Cullen.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Flaca Paz, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

LA VENGANZA

SUMMARY: Él solo buscaba venganza, ella solo seríael objeto de la venganza. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si en el trascurso de la venganza, élse enamoraba de ella, y ella, que juraba odiarlo, también? Recuerden que del odio al amor solo hay una línea muy delgada, la cual estaban a punto de cruzar.

 **Prólogo**

¡No, no, no! ¡Simplemente esto no me podía estar pasando a mí! ¿Cuándo me había convertido en la protagonista de una novela de drama? Definitivamente el día que él se cruzó por mi camino. Si tan solo hace una semana era feliz con mi novio. Sí, mi cariñoso y amoroso novio: Jacob Black. Estaba enamorada de él, era mi mejor amigo, compañero y sabía todo sobre mí. No había secretos entre nosotros. Bueno, hasta que ese desgraciado apareció para jodernos la existencia. Sí, lo odiaba por lo que estaba haciendo con mi vida.

Lo conocí hace un mes cuando hacía mis ejercicios mañaneros en un parque cercano a nuestro departamento, nuestro hogar; iba trotando con mis auriculares puestos, escuchando música y de pronto sentí que alguien se unía a mis pasos. Se trataba de un tipo alto, con unoshipnotizantes ojos verdes como los árboles del lugar donde había nacido, Forks. Su cabello era como el color de un atardecer en pleno verano entre naranja y bronce, simplemente era hermoso, pero era un lobo vestido de oveja.

Todo parecía ser una casualidad. Se me acercó y se presentó: "Hola, soy Edward Cullen".Lo saludé amablemente, presentándome al mismo tiempo: "Hola, soy Isabella Swan". Y así fue pasando el tiempo. Todas las mañanas corríamos juntos.

Hasta hace una semana por mi mente no pasaba que Jake o su familia tuvieran algún enemigo, pero por desgracia yo lo conocí. El asunto era así, Jake en sus díasde adolescencia, de 15 o 16 años, tenía un amigo y con este salían todas las noches en el auto de Jake,un Volkswagen rojo. Al parecer estaban ebrios y esa noche la desgracia se hizo presente. Estaban en la carretera cerca de la playa La Push en Forks, cuando Jake perdió el control de su auto y dio varias vueltas sobre el asfalto húmedo y se estrelló contra un árbol. Ahí falleció el hermano gemelo de Edward, Anthony Cullen. Jake quedó gravemente herido, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte y cuando logró salir del coma en el que fue inducido por sus graves heridas fue procesado por homicidio y llevado a juicio. Todos los Cullen pensaban que él era el único culpable ya que era el piloto en esa noche trágica. Presentaron todas las pruebas contra Jake, pero el juez le dio una condena mínima de tres años y fue procesado. Sin embargo, nunca piso la cárcel. Eso ocasionó en Edward un odio infernal hacia Jake y juró sobre la tumba de Anthony que se vengaría de una u otra manera, alcanzaría a Jacob Black. Ahí era donde yo entraba. Tenía planeado destruirlo por medio de mí y si no cedía con lo que pedía, le haría daño, y yo no podía permitir eso, teníaque ceder a su maldito juego. ¡Maldito Edward Cullen!

Solo me había dado un plazo de quince días para pensarlo. El muy cínico me dijo que decidiera si le quería regalar más tiempo de vida a Jake o si me quería convertir en viuda antes de tiempo. Me sentíaatrapada en un callejón sin salida donde el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones y con un profundo miedo de que le hiciera algo a Jake, acepté su maldito plan de venganza hacia la persona que amaba, a mi novio, a mi amigo.

El día que debía dar una respuesta sobre el trato, me convocó en un café cerca del sitiodonde convivíamos Jake y yo. Cuando entré, ya se encontraba allí sentado, mirando hacia donde me encontraba con un gesto irónico. Inhalé profundamente porque percibía que le faltaba oxígeno a mis pulmones y enderecé mis hombros para confrontar lo que pasaría en minutos. Caminé a su encuentro e hizo algo que nunca esperé; tomó mi mano y posó un beso en ella. Como un caballero, amablemente me invitó a tomar asiento, dejándome con la duda sobre qué le ocurría.

Me sorprendió su actitud, ya que consideraba a Edward Cullen la persona más vil que había conocido en mi vida.

En algún momento pidió un café para mí,pero yo lo único que pedía de élera que me dejara en paz y que se retractara de este maldito juego. Solo atiné a murmurar un "gracias" por el odioso café que me estaba brindando.

Entonces comenzó hablar sobre cómo íbamos a empezar con su inútil venganza. Tenía que fingir indiferencia por unos cuantos días antes de dejar caer el bombazo de que ya no lo amaba y así empezaríamos con su venganza siniestra que, de alguna manera, me arrastraría junto a él con ese demonio de hermosos ojos verdes y de un cabello cobrizo como un atardecer de un día soleado.

Estábamos por los primeros días de marzo. Yacíamos sobre el sofá viendo una película cuando Jake me preguntó si me sentía bien. Ya tenía días en los que me encontraba distraída, perdida, ausente. Lo tranquilicé, diciéndole que todo marchaba bien, que no había nada de que preocuparse y así pasaban los días.

Mientras yo fingía indiferencia le esquivaba los abrazos, los besos eran cortos y sin amor o pasión. La intimidad era lo peor. Yo lo deseaba con toda mi alma y cuerpo, pero esto era parte de este estúpido y enfermizo plan que no sabía si iba a funcionar. Lo único que queríaera salvar la vida de Jake, aunque eso significara que lastimaría su bondadoso corazón y que se alejara de mí y que posiblemente me odiará por el resto de su vida. Una relación fallida se supera, pero de la muerte jamás. Por el amor que le tenía, prefería verlo feliz con otra persona que tenerlo tres metros bajo tierra solo para mí.

Y así damas y caballeros, se levantó el telón de esta asquerosa farsa…


	2. Y Como es El

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la Señora stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mia de mi loca cabezita ah por supuesto como tambien lo es Edward Cullen.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Flaca Paz, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

 **www facebook com / grupos / élite.** **Fanfiction**

CAPÍTULO 1

Aquí empieza el capítulo inspirado en una canción Y Cómo es él de Marc Anthony.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que todo el circo se había puesto en marcha. Ya no era cariñosa con Jake. Definitivamente ya no hacíamos el amor como antes y trataba de mostrarme indiferente a la idea de quetodo lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor, era exactamente una mierda con él.

" _ **Mirándote a los ojos juraría**_

 _ **Que tienes algo nuevo que contarme,**_

 _ **Empieza ya mujer no tengas miedo**_

 _ **Quizá para mañana sea tarde**_

 _ **Quizá para mañana sea tarde"**_

Una fría y lluviosa tarde, Jake cansado de todos mis desplantes,me preguntó qué sucedía. En este momento sudaba frío y mi corazón latía como si quisiera salir de mi pecho. Justo en ese momento se desató todo.

—Lo siento mucho. —Fue lo único que alcance a decir.

—Amo a otra persona. Mi corazón ya no te pertenece. Te dejé de amar, perdóname, por favor, perdóname por todo esto.

Realmente le pedía compasión por toda esta farsa de la cual yo era partícipe. Simplemente quería ocultarme, volverme diminuta, hacerme nada, desaparecer para no causar en él este dolor.

" _ **Y Como es él**_

 _ **En que lugar se enamoró de ti**_

 _ **De donde es**_

 _ **A qué dedica el tiempo libre**_

 _ **Pregúntale**_

 _ **Porque ha robado un trozo de mi vida  
Es un ladrón**_

 _ **Que me ha robado todo."**_

Jake solo me mir **ó** anonadado, asombrado por la declaración que le estaba haciendo. Simplemente se limitó a mirarme directamente a los ojos para preguntarme, silenciosamente quién era. Mi corazón se detuvo un instante al saber que la respuesta destrozaría su orgullo, di una respiración profunda y dije su nombre lentamente.

—Edward Cullen. Esa es la persona de la cual me enamor **é** perdidamente. —Jake me miró fijamente con una sombra en sus ojos que no pude definir entre, pero parecida al odio y dolor. Simplemente ya no era amor **,** ni tampoco me veía con esos ojos negros juguetones de los cuales siempre destilaba ternura, una ternura que desde ahora seguro ya no me pertenecería

—¿En dónde lo conociste y desde hace cuánto tiempo sucede esto? —preguntó sin ninguna emoción en su voz. Carecía de aquél tono pícaro y juvenil que me encantaba escuchar.

Solo le dije que lo había conocido cuando hacia ejercicio hace ya tres meses, se que fue un golpe duro **,** pero ten **í** a que hacerlo si quería verlo vivir.

" _ **Arréglate mujer que se hace tarde**_

 _ **Y llévate el paraguas por si llueve  
Él estará esperando para amarte **_

_**Y yo estaré celoso de perderte**_

 _ **Y abrígate, te sienta bien ese vestido gris**_

 _ **Sonríete, que no sospeche que has llorado"**_

Se quedó en silencio por 10 minutos y al final de lo que me pareció una eternidad,habló:

—Aunque me duela **,** y me destroce tu decisión, la respetaré y te dejó libre. Sé feliz con esa persona que tu corazón ha elegido, sé feliz con él.

Me quedé en shock. Qué corazón tan noble el de Jake al dejarme el camino libre para que yo fuera "feliz". Eso hacía quererlo más, pero al fin ya todo estaba dicho. Me dejó sola en el lugar donde habíamos hablado, mientras veía c **ó** mo recogía una maleta y metía parte de su ropa. El departamento lo rentábamos entre los dos, solo sentía cómo mis lágrimas caían silenciosamente por mis mejillas. Cuando termino de guardar su ropa, me dijo que no llorara, que fuese feliz con la persona que amaba. Luego me dijo que me quedara en el departamento el tiempo que necesitara. Ya estaba cancelado por dos meses.

Y entonces lo repitió, más para él mismo que para mí

-¡Edward Cullen!

" _ **Perdóname si te hago otra pregunta  
Y cómo es él.**_

 _ **En que lugar se enamoró de ti**_

 _ **De dónde es**_

 _ **A qué dedica el tiempo libre  
Pregúntale**_

 _ **Porque ha robado un trozo de mi vida  
Es un ladrón**_

 _ **Que me ha robado todo."**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que agregaron la historia a favoritos mil gracias por seguirla y tambien a las nenas que me comentaron: Yoliki y Cary, espero que me sigan leendo.**_

 _ **Hare todo lo posible para actualizar mas seguido, perdon por el capitulo corto pero senti que aqui tenia que terminar.**_

 _ **Un fuerte Abrazo a todas.**_


End file.
